phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Shino
"Zoke, I shall always be at your side. ......" : — Shino Shino is a RAcaseal from Phantasy Star Online. She briefly appears in the story as a minor character seeking the help of the Hunter's Guild to find her lost master, the Great Sword Zoke Miyama. Characteristics Appearance Shino's design is one of the secret costume colors for the RAcaseal line of androids in the original Phantasy Star Online. She has white hair with bangs. Attached to the back of her head is a long, robotic ponytail that is jet black with a crest in the middle. Her eyes are blue. Shino's skin, unlike most androids, is made of pale, synthetic flesh protected by a black body suit with an attached skirt. A Pinkal section ID is engraved to the middle of her chest. Her arms have the appearance of black opera gloves that extend to halfway below her shoulder. At the edges of her gloves are thick shoulder plates. Her legs are outfitted with similar knee high black socks. Shino is frequently seen armed with a mechgun of some sort, typically the H&S25 Justice on harder difficulties. On her official art, she is seen holding one of her master's swords. Personality Shino is an intensely loyal to a fault android to her master Zoke, which she attributes to her being an elderly model incapable of being independent. When Zoke failed to return home, she chose to recklessly defy his orders by returning to the surface of Ragol with the assistance of a Hunter knowing that she could potentially become injured in the process. Additionally, Shino tends to speak very seriously and professionally in a manner that could best be described as monotone and robotic. Biography Background Shino is an older model android that has been serving the needs of the famous Great Sword for over three generations."I have served Mr. Miyama for over three generations." - Shino in Seek my Master Although her outer frame has been updated, her interior remains obsolete in comparison to newer, more independent and battle efficient machines created in recent times."You're an older model, so you can't handle intense combat." - Zoke reprimanding Shino in a flashback in Seek my Master While she may be a poor fighter by herself, Shino is a registered hunter with a Pinkal section ID, tending to favor mechguns as her primary means of support. As an additional bonus, built within her systems is a sensor that can track the location of her master's three swords if they are in her general vicinity."The signal from Zoke's swords are registered to my sensor. I can detect them if they are in close proximity to me." - Shino in Seek my Master Before the start of the Seek my Master quest, Shino once attempted to follow her master on one of his expeditions to Ragol's Ruins with less than favorable results. Consequently, Zoke forbade her from following him and ordered her to immediately return to Pioneer 2 for her own safety."No, you're not all right! You're an older model, so you can't handle intense combat. Now go back to Pioneer 2!" - Zoke reprimanding Shino in Seek my Master Phantasy Star Online Shino appears in the offline quest, Seek my Master, in which she seeks the assistance of the main character in her search for her master, Great Sword Zoke. An elderly model, she confesses that, unlike newer caseal models, she is not programmed to be independent and, as a result, feels uncomfortable without her master."It is true that androids these days are independent. But not I. My exterior has been replaced, but I am an old type model." - Shino in Seek my Master The android insists that she will do anything to travel to Ragol in order to discover what happened to Zoke. Upon reaching the depths of Ruins 2, Shino is shocked to find her master sprawled across the floor and mortally wounded. In his dying words, Zoke tells Shino that she is now free to be able to live the rest of her life without serving a master if she chooses. He urges her to continue living and, in a final request, asks that she tell the people of Pioneer 2 to leave Ragol immediately."Give the people on Pioneer 2 my message. Leave here immediately. Right now. Listen, Shino. I appreciate the service you've provided for me over all the long years. You are free now. You can choose to find a new master or to live your own life now. Please do as you wish..." - Zoke's final words in Seek my Master Shortly after uttering his final words, Zoke succumbs to his wounds and dies. Shino thanks the player for their help but says that she cannot return to Pioneer II. She instead opts to stay with her master in the Ruins forever, and requests that they deliver her master's message in her stead."But for me, it is much more important to be with my master, Zoke. Can you tell the Guild Zoke's message for me? Take this. It is Zoke's sword and it proves you completed this quest." - Shino in Seek my Master After giving the main character the third and final sword to prove that the mission was a success, Shino whispers her master's name one last time before silently shutting down by his side."Zoke, I shall always be at your side. ......" - Shino in Seek my Master Other Appearances Shino appears in the comical Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst manga that celebrated the game's many anniversaries over the years. Although she is initially portrayed as shy, she has a tendency to become very serious when her patience is tested by player characters or villains. Gallery SQ01.png SQ02.png SQ03.png SQ04.png SQ06.png References Category:Phantasy Star Online Characters Category:Androids